Hanarete Itemo  Even if we are apart
by Rainy Hanazawa
Summary: Kisah dibalik lagu buatan Junsu yang berjudul Hanarete Itemo. sebenarnya siapa yang memberi Junsu inspirasi?. 2PM Story, ONESHOT.


Title : Hanarete Itemo ( Even if we are apart)

Author : Rainy Hanazawa

Rating : T

Pairing : Junho x Junsu. Taecyeon x Jaebeom.

Desclaimer : GOD, their parents, JYP entertainment, and their self.

Warning : Typos, Boy x Boy.

******* ^o^********

Semua member 2PM berkumpul diruang tengah dorm mereka. Mereka terlihat bersantai sambil mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati hari libur mereka setelah konser keliling Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Junsu-hyung.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" Tanya Wooyoung yang saat itu tengah bersandar dipundak Nichkhun.

Junsu menoleh kearah dongsaeng nya itu, " Nee.. kau mau bertanya apa Wooyoung ?"

" Hnn.. aku penasaran. Dari mana hyung dapat inspirasi saat membuat lagu Hanarete itemo ? " Wooyoung bertanya dengan polosnya membuat semua member lainnya menatapnya serius.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Wooyoung ? jelas saja Junsu-hyung pasti mendapat inspirasi saat bersama ku . " jawab Junho dengan percaya dirinya.

" Junho bodoh.. jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku tidak mendapat inspirasi itu saat bersama mu tahu " Ucap Junsu pada namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Mendengar jawaban dari Junsu membuat Junho memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ceritanya sih Junho ingin ngambek sama kekasihnya itu tapi ternyata sang kekasih tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap sibuk dengan topik yang dibuat Wooyoung. Ohh.. Poor Junho.

" Lalu hyung mendapatkan inspirasi itu dari siapa ?" kali ini changsung yang bertanya.

Junsu tampak berfikir sebelum pada akhirnya ia menengok kea rah Taecyeon yang sedang menikmati keripik kentangnya, " Aku mendapatkannya saat bersama Taecyeon. " jawab Junsu santai sedangkan yang namanya disebut hanya menatap Junsu dengan tatapan –eh-kenapa-aku-?-

Junho yang tadinya berniat ngambek, segera menatap intens kearang Junsu. " Hyung… teganya kau selingkuh dengan Taecyeon-hyung. Apalah arti kebersamaan kita selama ini hyung . " kata Junho berlebihan yang sukses membuat semua member 2PM meliriknya tajam.

" Diamlah Junho. Lebih baik kau dengarkan dulu cerita Junsu-hyung. " ucap Nichkhun sedikit berteriak.

Junsu mengelus punggung Junho pelan. Ia merasa tak enak hati juga melihat kekasihnya cemberut seperti itu, " Tenang saja Junho. Aku tidak akan selingkuh kok. Aku kan hanya mencintaimu. " kata Junsu mencoba membujuk namja disampingnya itu.

" Benarkah itu hyung ? Aku juga mencintai mu hyung" Junho memeluk Junsu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

" Ehem, bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan didepan kami ? dan Junsu-hyung cepat ceritakan pada kami tentang maksud mu tadi. " Changsung berdehem, mengintrupsi tindakan dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu.

" Maaf.. maaf.. Baiklah akan ku lanjutkan cerita ku. Sebenarnya lagu itu terinspirasi ketika…"

********^o^********

**Flashback**

**Junsu POV**

" _Junho.. bagaimana ini tiga bulan lagi album 'Republic of 2PM' akan release, tapi aku belum mebuat satu lagu baru pun untuk dialbum itu. Aishh.. pasti manager akan membunuh ku jika aku belum menyelesaikan lagu baru itu. " ucap ku panik. Bagaimana aku tidak panik, sebentar lagi album baru 2PM akan keluar dan aku masih belum membuat lagu baru untuk dialbum itu. Jangankan membuat liriknya mendapatkan inspirasi pun tidak. Aku harus bagaimana ini ?_

" _Tenanglah hyung, jangan panik seperti itu. Pikirkan saja pelan-pelan nanti hyung juga akan mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat lagu. " saran Junho. _

_Aku mengangguk mengerti. Ku ambil jaket hitam dan kacamata hitam dari atas meja. Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan sedikit disekitar kawasan dorm, mungkin saja aku akan menemukan inspirasi ku. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku harus terjebak dengan Junho yang bukannya membantu ku malah sibuk dengan game console barunya._

" _Kau mau kemana hyung ? Ini sudah malam. " Tanya Junho_

" _Jalan-jalan sebentar. Mencari angin malam, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan inspirasi ku saat jalan-jalan. " jawabku singkat. _

_Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian melepas syal hitam yang tengah dipakainya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah ku dan memakaikan syal itu dileher ku, " Pakailah hyung, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan nantinya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

" _Terima kasih Junho.. " _

_********^o^*********_

_Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di kawasan dorm 2PM. Terkadang aku bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan keheningan malam. Hingga kakiku membawaku kesebuah taman. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat. Bukan terkejut dengan air mancur ditaman itu ataupun bunga mawar yang mengelilinginya, hanya saja aku terkejut dengan sosok namja yang tengah duduk dipinggir air mancur tersebut._

" _Taecyeon.. kau sedang apa disini ?" Tanya ku pada namja yang ku tahu adalah Taecyeon_

_Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ku, " Junsu-hyung.. kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?" tanyanya balik._

_Aku mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya, " Hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja. Mencari inspirasi untuk menulis lagu. Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"_

" _Aku hanya sedang berfikir hyung. " jawabnya singkat._

" _Kau sedang berfikir apa ? ceritakan saja pada ku. " usul ku. Yaa, siapa tahu cerita Taecyeon mampu member ku inspirasi._

" _Bukan sesuatu yang penting hyung. Hanya masalah perasaan saja" jawabnya sambil menatap langit-langit malam sendu. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat Taecyeon berwajah sedih seperti sekarang. Pasti masalah yang dihadapinya sungguh berat. Aku memilih untuk diam. Tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang masalah Taecyeon. Bukannya aku tidak peduli, hanya saja lebih baik jika aku tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita lebih jauh lagi. Pada akhirnya kami malah terdiam satu sama lain dan membiarkan angin malam membelai pelan tubuh kami._

" _Hyung.. apa kau pernah merasakan merindukan seseorang yang kau cintai ?" Tanya Taecyeon tiba-tiba._

_Aku menatap sekilas kearah Taecyeon kemudian kembali menatap langit malam, " Yaa, aku pernah merasakannya. "_

" _Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu mu ?"_

" _Mungkin aku akan mencoba menghubunginya dan mengatakan pada orang yang ku cintai bahwa aku merindukannya. " _

_Ku lihat Taecyeon tampak berfikir, " Bagaimana jika hyung dan dia sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Apa hyung masih akan tetap mencintainya dan merindukannya ?" _

" _Itu tergantung dengan hatiku. Apa aku masih mempercayai cintaku padanya atau tidak? Jika aku masih percaya dengan hatiku, aku akan tetap mencintainya walaupun aku dan dia tidak pernah berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Kau tahu terkadang perasaan kita bisa sampai pada orang yang kita cintai tanpa perlu kita berkomunikasi padanya. " jawab ku. _

" _lalu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa rindu pada orang yang kita cintai , jika kita sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan satu sama lain lagi ?"_

_Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, " Gampang saja, kau hanya perlu mengingat semua kenangan antara kau dan dia. Saat kau menutup mata dan mengingat semua kenangan mu bersamanya , kau akan merasa dirimu dipenuhi oleh bayangannya. Karena kau tahu, walaupun kau dan dia terpisah, hatimu akan selalu menyimpan sosoknya yang menerangi hatimu. "_

_Taecyeon menutup matanya perlahan. " Jaebeom-hyung.. Aku merindukan mu." Ucapnya lirih. Aku bisa melihat tetesan bening keluar dari sudut matanya yang tertutup. Aku memeluknya perlahan dan mengusap punggung nya. Aku tahu perasaannya saat ini. Ia pasti sangat merindukan mantan leader 2PM itu sekaligus orang yang ia cintai selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dan yang membuat ku semakin mengerti arti kesedihan Taecyeon adalah diantara mereka tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaan mereka bahkan hingga Jaebeom-hyung memutuskan untuk pergi, kata cinta pun masih tertahan di mulut mereka. Padahal yang ku tahu saat itu mereka berdua saling mencintai. Aish… Kenapa kalian dilahirkan begitu bodoh sih._

_********^o^********_

" _Junho, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu ? berjanjilah kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur dan dari lubuk hati mu yang mendalam" aku bertanya disela-sela jam istirahat siang kami._

" _Kau ingin bertanya apa hyung ? serius sekali sepertinya "_

_Aku menatap kedua bola mata miliknya, menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat seolah besok aku tak mampu melihatnya, " Seandainya aku akan pergi meninggalkan mu, apa kau masih akan mencintai ku dan merindukan ku ?" _

_Junho membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan ku, " Apa maksud mu hyung ? kau tega sekali ingin meninggalkan ku."_

" _Jawab saja Lee Junho.. aku sedang bertanya padamu. " ucap ku sambil menyebut nama lengkapnya yang menandakan bahwa aku serius sekarang._

_Junho memegang kedua pipi ku dengan telapak tangannya, " Baiklah, Dengarkan aku hyung. Aku tak peduli mau kau meninggalkan ku sejauh apapun, aku disini akan selalu mencintai mu karena walaupun kita berpisah hatimu tetap berada di hatiku. Aku akan selalu memikirkan mu tak peduli hal itu akan semakin membuat ku merindukan mu dan tersiksa dengan perasaan rindu ku. Walau kita terpisah, aku akan selalu disisi mu." _

" _Terima kasih Junho.. Aku mencintai mu" _

" _Aku juga mencintai mu hyung.." balasnya kemudian mencium kening ku lembut._

_Sejak kejadiaan itu, aku merasa mendapatkan sebuah ilham untuk membuat lagu baru. Lagu yang mencerminkan tentang perasaan rindu seseorang yang terpisah jauh. Ahh, setelah lagu ini selesai dibuat ingatkan aku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Taecyeon karena telah memberinya sebuah ide._

**Junsu POV end**

**Flashback End**

*********^o^*********

**Author POV **

" Jadi begitu ceritanya tentang darimana aku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis lagu berjudul Hanarete Itemo. " Junsu mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menatap kearah dongsaeng nya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang bermacam-macam.

" Jadi hyung mendapatkan inspirasi ketika mendengarkan cerita ku begitu ?" Tanya Taecyeon memastikan.

Junsu mengangguk dan tersenyum , " Kau benar. Maaf yaa karena dengan seenaknya aku mengambil tentang kisah mu. "

Taecyeon tersenyum, " Tidak apa hyung. Pantas saja setiap menyanyikan lagu buatan hyung itu selalu membuat ku sedih. "

Junsu sedikit merasa tak enak hati dengan Taecyeon. Untuk menebus kesalahannya ia mempunyai sedikit kejutan kecil untuk dongsaeng nya itu, " Taecyeon, malam ini kau senggang kan ? aku punya voucher makan untuk mu, tapi voucher itu hanya berlaku untuk malam ini. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku akan memberikan voucher makan itu padamu, bagaimana kau mau tidak ?"

" Tentu saja aku mau hyung. Kapan lagi aku bisa makan gratis " jawab Taecyeon semangat.

Junsu tersenyum penuh arti, ia berharap rencananya malam ini akan berhasil. Seangkan Junho, ia menyeringai senang. Entah apa maksud dari seringainya itu.

*********^o^*******

Taecyeon tiba di salah restaurant mewah di pusat kota Seoul. Ia memberikan voucher makannya pada waitress yang menghampiranya, kemudiaan waitress itu mengantarnya ke meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman pada waitress itu, Taecyeon menatap pemandangan diluar jendela sambil melamun. Entah kenapa saat ini ia berharap Jaebeom ada di hadapannya.

" Taecyeon.."

Taecyeon menolehkan kepalanya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang namja lengkap dengan tuxedo hitamnya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia mengenal namja itu dan ia berharap semua ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka.

" Jaebeom-hyung.. " ucapnya pelan, ia takut setelah iamengucap nama itu sosok dihadapannya akan menghilang bagai illusi.

" Nee.. ini aku, Jaebeom. Kau tidak lupa pada ku kan ?"

Taecyeon menggeleng, ia bangkit dari kursi nya dan memeluk erat Jaebeom, " Hyung.. Aku merindukanmu. "

" Aku juga merindukan mu. "

Taecyeon melepas pelukannya, " Kapan kau datang hyung ? "

" Aku tiba di korea kemarin siang. Memangnya Junsu atau Junho tidak cerita padamu, padahal saat itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka berdua loh. " jelas Jaebeom " Aishh.. sepertinya mereka sengaja membuat kita bertemu. " lanjutnya.

Taecyeon dan Jaebeom kini menikmati makan malam mereka. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal yang sudah mereka tahu, kesempatan saat ini mungkin tidak akan datang lagi, mengingat keadaan mereka yang akan semakin sulit bertemu –Jaebeom lebih memilih bersolo karier sedangkan Taecyeon lebih memilih berkarier bersama member 2PM lainnya- dan mereka sungguh menikmati moment seperti ini.

" Taecyeon, ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu. " kata Jaebeom. Ia sadar, ia tak mungkin terus menerus menyimpan perasaannya pada dongsaengnya ini. Apalagi perasaan ini sering membuatnya sesak.

" Kau ingin mengatakan apa hyung ?"

Jaebeom menarik napasnya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Taecyeon, menatap wajah Taecyeon serius, " Aku mencintai mu Ok Taecyeon. "

Taecyeon tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia membatu seketika. Ini pasti mimpi, jikalau ini mimpi Taecyeon rela tak terbangun untuk selamanya.

" Apa kau juga mencintai ku Taecyeon ?" Tanya Jaebeom

Taecyeon mengangguk, bulir-bulir air mata menetes perlahan ketika ia sadar ini semua bukan mimpi, " Aku juga mencintai mu hyung.. "

Mulai saat itu, mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Akhirnya perasaan mereka tersampaikan satu sama lain.

" Hyung,, di Amerika sana kau jangan selingkuh yaa. " pesan Taecyeon

" Even we are apart, I am always by your side" ucap Jaebeom sebelum pada akhirnya mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Taecyeon, mereka pun berciuman, menyalurkan segala hasrat yang selama ini mereka simpan. Ahh.. sungguh romantis.

Ditempat lain, Junsu tersenyum melihat hyung serta dongsaengnya yang tengah bersama-sama.

" Syukurlah Taecyeon. Akhirnya perasaan mu terbalas. " ucapnya.

" Junsu-hyung.. ayo kita pulang. Mau sampai kapan kita mengintip mereka "

" Sabarlah sedikit Junho. Sebentar lagi bagian serunya. Hei.. lihat mereka berciuman sekarang" kata Junsu sedikit histeris.

Junho mengelus dadanya pelan sambil berharap Tuhan memberinya kesabaran ekstra untuk saat ini.

' Liat saja hyung.. setelah kita pulang nanti aku akan 'memakan' mu ' batin Junho.

Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Junsu malam ini.

**Hitomi wo tojitanara**

**Kagayaku tsuki no you ni kanarazu**

**boku ga mitsumete iru kara**

**Sou hanaretemo**

**Sono kokoro no sora de terashi tsuzuketeru kara**

**Wasurenaide  
>Boku wa itsudemo sobani iru yo<strong>

Because as long as you close your eyes

There will definitely be me watching over you like a bright moon

So even if we are apart

Because you keep on illuminating the sky of my heart

Don't forget

I am always by your side

**( Hanarete itemo - 2PM)**

**THE END**

Well, sejujurnya author bingung nentuiin pair di 2PM . Jadi klo ada yang kurang pas sama pairnya author mohon maaf. Yaa.. klo bisa sih para readers yang baik ngasih author list pair nya 2PM , biar kedepannya author nggak bingung nentuiin pairnya. :D

Sadtu hal lagi sebelum membaca fanfic ini disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu buatan oppa Junsu yang berjudul **"Hanarete Itemo ( even if we are apart) "** dan tinggalkan kesan kalian setelah mendengar lagu itu dan juga cerita buatan author di kolom REVIEW. :D Terima kasih…


End file.
